Harry Potter and the Battle for Slytherin
by Owain82
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts in search of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and in preparation for the final battle against Lord Voldemort. However, he finds more than he bargained for in the workings of Slytherin House and in the heard of a young Ravenclaw.
1. Chapter 1

"_He's on the move," he said quietly to Ron and Hermione. He glanced at Cho and then back at them. "Listen I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go and look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep, you know – the other one –safe."_

_Cho had got to her feet, but Ginny said rather fiercely, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"_

"Grow up, Ginny," said Michael, Padma, Terry, Ernie, Dean, Lavender and Susan, all at the same time.

Harry glanced at Ginny in brief annoyance but it was soon replaced by a rather vague sense of guilt. She had been so familiar, so comfortable, during his last year. However, all of that suddenly seemed empty to him, an attempt to escape from the reality of life. He wanted to apologize to her, to confess that he had only used her to shield himself from pain and loneliness. He also wanted to remind her rather sharply that they were broken up and she had no business getting jealous. He did neither. "Sorry, Ginny. I need Luna here with you and Neville to keep everyone organized. Neville told me all about it. I'm really proud of you three." He offered her a weak smile, knowing she would be as aware of what he didn't say as of what he did. "Come on, Cho. Let's go."

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were glaring at Cho. Except for Cho and Luna, the Ravenclaws were themselves glaring at the four Weasleys. Harry readied his invisibility cloak but Cho was still seated, looking between Ginny and Luna. "If it's a problem, someone else can go. Michael, maybe?"

"It's alright, Cho," Harry said. He walked over and offered her a hand up before pulling the invisibility cloak over both of them. The two of them left the Room of Requirement and set off towards Ravenclaw Tower. Cho led the way and, huddled under the cloak with her, Harry couldn't help but be acutely aware of the feel of her huddled against him. She, on the other hand, seemed focused on where they were going. Every so often, the two of them had to move to the side to avoid bumping into a student or teacher but, generally, the halls seemed deserted. Hogwarts under Snape was a far cry from the vibrant place Harry had known.

They eventually came to the foot of spiral staircase. It was awkward climbing pressed together under the cloak but they eventually arrived at a door without knob or keyhole but simply a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. A thought occurred to Harry and he suddenly wished he had brought Luna or Michael. "Ummm…Cho…you graduated last year. Do you know the updated password?"

"We don't have passwords, Harry," Cho explained. "You just have to answer a riddle."

She reached out and lifted the knocker, bringing it back down firmly. As soon as she did so, the eagle opened its beak and asked, "If you're an insect in the corner of a cubic room, what's the shortest path you can walk to the opposite corner?"

"That's easy," Harry said, thinking that he might just as well have come up here on his own. "It's a straight line."

"Wrong!" proclaimed the eagle.

Harry looked confused for a moment. He noticed that Cho was smiling at him. In fact, she looked like she was trying not to laugh. "The opposite corner of the cube, Harry, not of the bottom of the cube, and it can only walk, not fly." She turned back to the door knocker. "It should walk in a straight line to the opposite corner of any one of the three sides that join at the corner it's in. Then it should walk up the inside of the edge." The door opened.

Harry and Cho stepped into a wide, circular room with a dark blue carpet and arched windows hung with silken curtains in blue and bronze below a domed ceiling painted with stars. However, Harry only had eyes for the white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. His eyes rose to the diadem which adorned Ravenclaw's brow. It reminded him a little of the tiara Ron's Aunt Muriel had lent to Fleur Delacour. "It's said to enhance the wisdom of whoever wears it," Cho said.

"I have to destroy it," Harry blurted out apologetically. "I have to destroy it to stop Vol…the Chief Death Eater."

Cho was about to speak when Snape stepped from behind a curtain, rapidly leveling his wand at Harry and Cho. "Accio cloak!" Harry and Cho both gaped as the cloak flew towards Snape. Harry drew his wand even as Snape flicked his and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand went flying. Cho reached for hers even as Snape cried "Incarcerous!" creating thick ropes from thin air which flew at Cho, wrapping tightly around her arms and legs. She grunted and fell to the floor. It was then that Flitwick stepped out from another curtain, followed by two squat, grimy persons who Harry assumed to be Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Snape turned to them with a triumphant smirk. "I told you Potter would try to come here. The children didn't even seem to realize that, invisible or not, we can see doors opening and hear them talking. I've always known Potter to have roughly the intelligence of a common slug but Chang? I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be bright." He ignored Flitwick's glare as he turned back to Harry and Cho, advancing slowly with a predatory glint in his eyes. "200 points from Gryffindor. 150 from Ravenclaw."

"I graduated. You can't take points from my old Hogwarts House on my account. I'm not a Ravenclaw anymore," Cho argued

"Yes, you are," Flitwick insisted proudly.

Snape completely ignored the exchange. He only had eyes for Harry. That same triumphant smirk remained smugly planted on his face as he advanced. Harry, wandless, was at a loss as to what to do. Surely Flitwick would try and help them but could he defeat Snape and the Carrows single-handedly? Snape's voice was eerily level when he finally spoke again. "I've been waiting for this a long time, Potter." He flicked his wand and Harry felt an invisible force lash his left cheek as a whip might. Snape flicked his wand the other way and this time Harry felt the lash on his right cheek. Harry winced at the pain, stumbling backwards and collapsing into a chair. Snape frowned and stepped back once more. "I will have the pleasure, Potter, but I have to inform the Dark Lord of your capture, first."


	2. Chapter 2

Snape turned away from Harry and started towards the window. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. Flitwick watched in horror even as the Carrows, sadistic grins on their faces, approached the two students. Alecto headed for Harry. She flicked her wand and incanted, "Petrificus totalus!" Harry felt his entire body stiffen even as he fell painfully onto his back. Although Alecto's spell produced no visible restraints, he was now bound much more completely than Cho. They were both completely at the mercy of the Death Eaters.

Alecto bent over him, running her fingers along his cheeks and muttering about how young and strong he was. However, Harry's attention was on Amycus who was now approaching Cho. Cho was kicking and squirming in her ropes as the squat, unsightly man bent down and gently ran a finger down her neck. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" he said with a grin which sent a cold shiver down Harry's spine. He couldn't just lie there and let this happen but he couldn't move.

Harry suddenly became aware of Alecto's nails digging into his cheeks just where Snape had lashed them. He could feel warm blood running down his face even as Alecto leaned closer, her dark eyes boring into his. "Pay attention to me, boy. These are your last few hours in this world. You've been running around, the precious Harry Potter, champion of Muggles and Mudbloods. Now it'sover. The Dark Lord will take you but not before we have some fun with you."

Alecto pulled back and raised her wand. Harry closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable agony. "Cru…" Then there was silence. Harry opened his eyes tentatively. Alecto was lying slumped against the wall, Snape pressing his wand to her neck. Amycus was hovering in the air, held there by Flitwick.

Harry watched as Snape and Flitwick bound the Carrows. The two professors then walked over to the students, Snape releasing Harry and Flitwick Cho. Harry and Cho pulled themselves to their feet and took a moment to stretch. After looking over to make sure Cho was alright, Harry's gaze landed on Snape. "You saved our lives."

"Obviously," Snape answered in a dry tone.

"You still killed Professor Dumbledore," Harry said angrily. He walked to pick up his wand, fingers tightening around the wood as he glared at Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore chose the time and place of his death, Harry," Flitwick said gently. "What happened last year was all part of his plan. He gave his life to protect this school and its students."

"Did you really have to lash Harry's face like that?" Cho asked. Harry was surprised to note that she had moved rather protectively next to him and was glaring at Snape as fiercely as he had been.

Snape, for his part, simply shrugged. "Over the last seven years, I have risked my life dozens of time for a boy I loathe. I am about to do so once more. I do take time to relish the small pleasures. I take it you've come to Ravenclaw Tower for a reason?" Harry's jaw tightened. He still didn't trust Snape enough to tell him about the Horcruxes, even if Flitwick was vouching for him. Snape stared at him for a long moment before turning towards the door. "I do not have time to indulge your petulance, Potter. The Dark Lord is bringing an army to this school, a real army, not the wretched band of Death Eaters you've dealt with in the past. Those of us who do not simply count on luck and other people's aid to escape from danger have work to do. Gather your students and meet me in the Great Hall, Filius." He was gone with the last word, leaving no time for a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

As Flitwick went to rouse those Ravenclaws not yet in the Room of Requirement, Harry and Cho headed quickly back in that direction. After the way their brief relationship had ended back in his fifth year, Harry was frankly surprised to see Cho here and even more surprised at how protective of him she had been back in Ravenclaw Tower. There was something troubling him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Still, he forced those thoughts aside. He had to stay focused on the task at hand.

It took Harry a moment to realize that Cho had stopped. He turned to see her looking out one of the corridor windows. He had forgotten how beautiful she was or perhaps he had never seen her like this before. He remembered the pretty girl, shy, friendly, perhaps a tad dramatic at times. He remembered how nervous she had made him, how something had seemed to catch in his throat every time he saw her. He remembered how miserable and angry he had been when they'd first broken up and then how his feelings had seemed to fade away or at least to recede into the background once he knew it was really over. He remembered all that but he was taken aback by this woman who had every reason to hate him and yet had come back to risk her life for him. He shook his head. He was being silly. She must be back here for Michael or to avenge Cedric. Maybe they could finally be friends but that was it. He took a step towards her, "Is everything alright, Cho?"

"Harry, look," Cho said quietly. She didn't sound afraid, not exactly. She sounded more amazed than anything else, as if she couldn't quite wrap her mind around what she was seeing. Harry felt a sudden urge to protect her. He would feel it for anyone, wouldn't he? Certainly for any friend and member of Dumbledore's Army.

As Harry stepped back to join Cho, his eyes widened. Out the window, he could see the silhouettes of what must be a dozen or more giants rising out of the Forbidden Forest. Wizards and Witches on brooms were circling above. Harry counted three dozen. Milling on the grounds, he could see hundreds of trolls, shifting anxiously, ready for the attack. They were too stupid to be properly hidden and only the handful of Death Eaters commanding them kept them back for now. Dementors were everywhere. Harry thought there might be thousands. That, of course, was just what he could see. He could imagine the Wizards, vampires, werewolves, boggarts, basilisks, acromantulas, and other dark creatures still waiting under cover of the forest. Without thinking about it, Harry wrapped an arm around Cho's shoulder. "It'll be alright."

Cho reached up and placed her hand on his for a moment. Harry found it comforting. He almost regretted it when she pulled away and started once more for the Room of Requirement, "We need to hurry if we're going to face an army like that."

Harry nodded and ran after her. As they came to a stop just outside the Room of Requirements, Harry turned to Cho, "You know, we never really got a chance to…"

Harry imagined that Cho had been starting to smile when Bill and Fleur Weasley burst out of the Room of Requirements. Bill grabbed Harry by the shoulder, "There you are. Thank goodness. Harry, everything is starting to move very fast. There's been fighting in Diagon Alley, fighting in Azkaban, fighting on the continent. The Chief Death Eater is putting everything he has into the area around Hogwarts. This is going to be the central front in the war. I have to find McGonnagall."


End file.
